iacsfandomcom-20200214-history
Walter Landberg
Life and Exploits Although his exact date of birth is not known, it is rumored that Landberg was born in a small log cabin in the now legendary City of Atlantis. From early childhood he showed a passion for leadership, like when he brought the Greeks to victory over the Trojans during the Trojan War after single-handedly devising the idea for and building the Trojan Horse. Landberg's victory in the Trojan war led to his being named leader of several other high-esteemed organizations. It is claimed that Landberg is the sole figure to hold responsible for victory in the American Revolution, The American Civil War, WWII and the South African struggle for the end of Apartheid. Landberg holds a BA in every available subject at the College of Holy Cross in Worcester, MA. Innovation Academy After slaying Medusa, Landberg saw a giant building along with 200 acres of land roll out of her decapitated head. Seeing it was in poor health, Landberg nursed it to strength and it soon became the legendary charter school that is now known as Innovation Academy. In 2013, Landberg had to part ways with Innovation Academy in response to a higher calling. He traveled west into the unknown, where to this day he battles a great evil that has not yet revealed itself to the world. Landberg's successor as warlord of Innovation Academy is the great and exalted mage called Greg Orpen. Personal Life Little is known about Landberg's personal life as he is very elusive, but there is some record. He is known to have connections with Bono from U2, Nelson Mandela, St. Francis of Assisi, Alex Trebek, Bruce Springsteen, Malcom X, and Eddie Vedder of the Seattle Grunge band Pearl Jam. Pearl Jam, reportedly Landberg's favorite band, was originally founded by him, with him playing all four instruments (as well as singing lead and backup vocals) at once. Due to his involvement and subsequent success during Desert Storm, however, he had to depart, organizing the band as it is today known. Trivia -Indian national hero and world renowned peace activist Mahatma Gandhi was once reported to have said of Landberg, "He is the man who I modeled myself after. Without Walter Landberg my trials and successes, the trials and successes of the Indian people, would not have ever been imaginable. Myself and the people of India are forever in debt to Walter Landberg." -During his service on D-Day in World War II, Landberg was shot in the chest, right arm, neck, and right thigh. His response was laughter, followed by winning the war for the allied troops wounded, and all by himself. -Landberg is also a decorated movie actor, starring as the titular character in such films as, My Left Foot, Schindler's List, Gone with the Wind, Spartacus, Lawrence of Arabia, Pulp Fiction (in which he portrayed Jules Winnfield), and most recently The King's Speech. -The story of Landberg's life was written into the 2009 film Invictus, in which the character of Landberg was played by Morgan Freeman.